greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noah D. Glimmerveen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Afbeelding 2.png page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 19:08, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Noah D. Glimmerveen I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Showcase (Volume 1) #22 Hi Noah D. Glimmerveen main reason I deleted the page you created for Showcase (Vol 1) #22 is because it didn't have a comic book issue template on the page. Also the page should of been titled Showcase (Vol 1) #22 as well but the main reason the page was deleted was because it had no comic book issue template on the page. If you look at an Issue Page from Green Lantern (Volume 5) for example like Green Lantern (Vol 5) #1 that is how all comic book issue pages need to be setup on the site here. If you want to recreate the comic book issue page with the comic book issue template I uploaded the Issue Cover to the site for you. If you have any questions or need help with something please just let me know. From Rod12 Update Hi Noah D. Glimmerveen I did see that you recreated the comic book issue page for Showcase (Vol 1) 22 much better job then the first time. I did have to re organize the information and the structure of all the information you added for the page but overall all the information you added for the page is there. The only information I removed was some notes/trivia information that I thought was repeated more then once on the page. Oh and in terms of images for the comic book issue pages just focus on adding the cover image for the issue page other images aren't as big of priority for the comic book issue pages on the site. Now in terms of creating more Showcase (Volume 1) Green Lantern Comic Book Issues Pages yes you can create more of them as long as you use Showcase (Vol 1) 22 Page as a Template of how to create all comic book issue pages and make sure they all match up and have the basic comic book issue page setup. I took care of the categories you don't have to worry about that. Overall thank you for coming on to the site here and wanting to help out and create these comic book issue pages and being understanding about making sure the comic book issue page setup matches with the sites guidelines for these type of pages. If you have any questions or need help with something please just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12